Beautiful Dead
by Captain.XOXO
Summary: Not alive. Not Dead. Somewhere in between lie the Beautiful Dead.  Ryou is left heart broken when Bakura dies as a result of a gang fight. But what happens when bumps into the Beautiful Dead-and his un-dead boyfriend?  rating may change


Beautiful Dead 1 – Melvin

**A/N – Hey this is ! I was in my English class not so long ago and I found a perfect book to make a Fanfic out of with YuGiOH! A quick side note, all of it is done in Ryou's point of view. This is a yaoi Fanfic so if you don't like then don't read! GEEZUS. The pairings are:**

**Bronzeshipping (Yami Marik x Marik)**

**Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou)**

**A hint of Controlshipping (Noah x Marik)**

**Anyways I hope you like it! Please read and Review to tell me whether I should continue or not! Thanks! x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beautiful Dead by Eden Maguire**

Chapter 1

The very first thing I heard was a door banging in the wind. It scared me because I didn't even know there was a house here in the trees, this far out of my home town.

_Slow down, heart, _I thought. _Ryou boy, get a grip!_ But back then a snap of a twig would have scarred me. It was two days after my boyfriend, Bakura, had died.

So the door banged and my heart thumped nearly out of my chest, and I was looking for something on that hill, I don't know what. I walked to the top and looked over the ridge and there it was – an old log built, falling-down house with a porch, a big old barn and one of those round water tanks on stilts, all rusty and old. So was the truck parked at the front of the empty house, with its fenders falling off and the roof stove in, and yellow dying grass growing knee-high and around the porch.

It was the door of the barn that banged shut. Open-shut, open-shut, whenever the wind grabbed hold of it.

I guess most normal people would have walked away.

Not me. As I said before, I was lost and looking for answers to big questions about love, loss and the meaning of life. Ryou on a mission, you might say. Like, how come four of my classmates at Domino High had died in the space of just a year? Melvin, Tea, Yami and now Bakura. I mean, how weird and tragic was that? It scared the hell out of everyone, I can tell you.

And the last one – Bakura – broke my teenage heart. I was in love with the guy, mostly from a distance. Then in just two heavenly months we were dating. My flower tribute to him, placed on the spot where he got stabbed, was pathetic. It read 'I'll miss you for ever, with all my love, Ryou' it didn't even scratch the surface of the way I felt.

So I was going to stop that bar door banging then take a look around the ghost house. I wanted to get inside, see how people had lived – what plates they had put on their table, what chairs they had sat on.

But first the barn. The door was huge and held together by a hundred rusty nails. The inside was dark. I could see old horse halters hanging from hooks, a pair of dusty leather chaps, some cobwebby rakes and brushed.

And a whole bunch of people standing in a circle, chanting a rhyme at a guy standing in the centre. I didn't believe my eyes when I first saw him, but that guy was Bakura, stripped to the waist as pure as I stood there.

Bakura who had died from a knife wound between his shoulder blades. The knife went through a major artery and made him bleed to death.

An elder, with white long hair, stepped into the centre of the circle and placed his arms on my dead boyfriend's shoulders.

'Welcome to our world,' he said, calmly.

_Bang!_ The door behind me slammed shut. I thought my heart was going to judder to a halt.

'The world of the Beautiful Dead!' the group chanted.

'You are one of us – welcome!'

Bakura – it was definitely him – looked totally out of it. Kind of dazed, as if he couldn't get his eyes to focus.

The white-haired guy's hands steadied him. 'You're back,' he murmured.

'From beyond the grave,' the group whispered.

I shook my head to make this stuff go away. _It can't be happening! It's some kind of stupid trick!_

Dead is dead, and you can't come back.

Except that the head-shake made no difference of what I was witnessing.

'Hey Bakura, it's cool,' a girl said, stepping up to him. 'Remember me?'

She had her back to me so all I saw was her short brown hair.

'Dude, remember me?' a guy detached himself from the group, and then another guy, this one with a wacky hairstyle, in a black and red star shape.

'It's OK, Pegasus fixed it for you,' the wacky haired dude explained. 'This is Pegasus.'

The elder, white-haired guy offered to shake Bakura's hand 'Not too much pain on the journey back?' he asked – like a doctor checking on his patient.

'Nothing I couldn't handle,' Bakura smirked.

It was _his_ voice. Always clear; deep, a little hint of evil. Okay scratch that, a whole load of evil. He eased his pale shoulders as if they hurt a little.

'Pegasus looks out for us all.'

The wacky haired guy's smile pulled me in further. Hey, I knew that clever smile, though the hair was a little out of place, scruffy per say, the skin a shade paler. It was Yami Sennen. I was watching another dead person walk, talk, smile.

'He brought us _all_ back.' The brown-haired joined in with the explanations. 'Pegasus' the boss man.'

I was hearing but I wasn't looking at her or Pegasus. My eyes were fixed on Bakura. Truly, my heart couldn't keep on thumping like this without jumping clean out of my ribcage and onto the floor.

I wanted to run to him, touch him, snog him and hold him in my arms. But I was totally freaked out and couldn't move.

'Why?' Bakura wanted to know. He'd got his balance and focus now and was suspicious. His muddy eyes narrowed into a frown.

'That's up to you,' the 'remember me' guy shrugged and I stopped staring at Bakura long enough to catch a glimpse of his lilac eyes and thin, smirking mouth – Melvin Ishtar.

'Your back here for your own reasons,' Yami explained. 'We all are.'

'Where is this? What's happening?' Nothing made sense Bakura, or to me, spying from the outside.

'Get up to speed,' the brown-haired girl laughed, but not unkindly. 'Didn't you hear? You're one of us – the Beautiful Dead!'

'Tea?' Bakura did the head-shake thing, just like me. She was there, right in his face 'How come?'

'I have things to do,' she replied with a toss of her head. 'Stuff to put right.'

Bakura Akefia, Tea Gardner, Yami Sennen and Melvin Ishtar. The four dead teens from Domino high. So beautiful, all of them, with their pale skin (aside from Melvin) and their wild look. Not damaged by death.

Love and loss battered at my heart.

_Bang!_ The door swung open and slammed shut.

Pegasus was walking towards me. 'I'll get it,' he told the group 'We need to fix this latch. It's driving me crazy.'

* * *

><p>So did you like it? I hope you did! If you want me to continue, just coment and chapter 2 will be done!<p> 


End file.
